


Forget

by vibespiders



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: In an alternative world of the Marvel Universe, Tony's parents didn't die from the Winter Solider (Bucky). Howard was able to repair their relationship as time went on. He never get to become the CEO of Stark industries and he never went to Afghanistan. He never got metal shrapnel crawling to his heart. Tony never made the Iron Man suit and didn't help formed the Avengers. Even though Tony never became a hero, he still built things that helps people when they are in need and made quick decisions.





	1. For the future

"Sir, is it too early for eating." J.A.R.V.I.S' artificial voice spoke in the room, "it is good to have a well balance diet." 

Tony spins around in his chair while eating fresh pizza from New York, "I have been working on how to make rocket shoes out of repulsion blasters." 

"Why are you working on those things?" 

"I want to make something for Cap. I was thinking on making a protective suit for him because Cap has been lately lost a little of his grip since he became a leader of the Avengers." Tony said as he flipped through his blue transparent computer and look up a recent Avenger fight over in England. He watches everyone in the team, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, Spider-man, Ant-man, Wasp, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. He fantasied about becoming an Avenger but since they all don't need his help. He focused back at his protect on helping the needed from around the world, "I wish that I can be them but it is better to focus on my work than being a super hero. Jarvis, make a note on the colours on Cap for the suit." 

"Are you sure you need tests for the rocket boots?" 

"Tomorrow at ten in the morning. If they don't work, I will start all over again to see what is wrong with them." Tony said as he types on his computer, "if they don't work. If we do, let's tests out the nanobot tech so a suit can be portable throughout anytime of the day. Sort of does it put it way and put it back on kind a thing." 

"Is it because having flying armor with a GPS signal is going to hurt people?"

"I feel just now that is too unnecessary because Stark Industries need to built tech that are suppose to help the public who are in need of support. That is what I am giving them. The nanobots that I have just created might change the medical industry in a long time. The tech helps surgeries at a small scale if the doctor can't reach it and this will save more than thousands of lives." 

Tony hears his cellphone ringing in his pocket and it is Pepper. He immediately answers, "hello..." 

"Mr. Stark, I have to tell you something about building Stark tower?" 

"Yes, I am currently trying to make self-sustaining energy just like the arc reactor like my father did for the Stark Industry but smaller and more powerful than the one back at the facility." Tony said, "I'll be there first thing tomorrow about it."

Tony hangs up on the phone, J.A.R.V.I.S speaks, "I'll put a note on your agenda, Mr. Stark. I do understand this is one of your busiest weeks of the year but I do say that you need a little brake sometimes." 

"Now is not the time, I gotta go and met someone back at home." 

 

 

* * *

 

When Tony got back home, he quickly sees his parents in the other room. He awkwardly when in and told them, "hey, I just got back from work. Is there anything you need, Mom and Dad?" 

"That is fine, dear," Maria said.

"Okay, I'll get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." 


	2. When Cap Comes Back

"So, I just want you to be careful next time when you're out fighting out there, Cap." Tony shows a hologram of Steve Rogers' new protective gear to him, "I made this just for you."

"Tony, I know you want to help but if you change anything about me," Steve says, "it is not like I am Captain America at all." 

"Just consider it the next time, Cap." Tony turns off the hologram, "my father kept telling me to do whatever I can for you as a kid. I grew up learning that." 

Steve looks at the nanobots through the magnifying glass, "is this what you just made?" 

"Yep, nanobots. This is also part of the suits feats to be portal and whatever is on the go." 

"This is incredible, Tony. In a span of five years, you are becoming on of the most influenced people around the world."

"Yes, I want to help people in whatever I can with this kinds of tech and also," Tony summons his keyboard and types in, "Stark Tower. The first of its kind to fully power a building without using fossil fuels. It is a self-sustaining energy. I got it off from my father's idea of the giant arc reactor powering up the factor. So I made it smaller, and made it more powerful but..."

"What's wrong?" 

"What if I became a hero like you?" Tony said as he looked at Steve in a serious stare. Steve did not pay attention to Tony, "like if I became a hero, would you let let me on the Avengers Team? Like if I was there since the beginning?" 

"Of course you will be an Avenger, Tony. You have all of this tech to build it yourself. Remember that you build to adapt to your most surroundings." 

"Well that is true, just imagine if I was shot by my own company's missiles and got like pieces of metal in my heart." Tony said, "but that is just a dream that I had lately and I was like when I woke up that I was such an asshole like I did not care about others but myself."

"But you do care, Tony..." 

"Yeah, yeah, it is all part of what I want to do for myself." Tony said as he looked at the Cap's iron suit, "I can't be a superhero because of my father. He told me not get myself in danger and focus on what is important for the future of mankind. Also he is in his nineties so it is my job to check up the old man and mom as well."

"Well, as a leader of the Avengers, I'll guarantee your spot in the team if your father allows it." 

"Yeah, I know that." Tony hears his phone ring again and answered it, "hello..." 

"Hi, Mr. Stark. I want to ask you about your sponsor to child health and safety program." 

"Ah, yes. I'll send you my employees to come over." 

"Good because we need more help." 

"No problem, just call me back whenever needed." 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"No problem, I am just glad for sponsor this event. Okay, bye." 

Tony hangs up the phone and looks at Steve, "I have to go now, I am sponsoring a charity event in another few hours. Message me again if you reconsider my design on your suit."

"I will, thanks Tony." 

 


	3. And I blame you

**"He's dead, and I blame you."**

Tony wakes up and hears ringing in his ears of people screaming for their lives. Tony suddenly came back to reality and remembered the charity event happened and a bomb exploded in a crowd. Tony woke up while sitting down on the side as people where running but no one wanted to help him. Tony tries to move his hand out and tries to call out to them for some help. Then he hears more ringing in his ears. Tony quickly covers them and sat back down. 

"We need to get these people to safety. Hulk go with Hawkeye and find anyone who is left in the rubble." 

"Where are you going to be?" Hawkeye said as Tony hear his voice in an echo distance. 

"Everyone else, we have get the people who are injured and get them out of here quickly as possible to first aid, Move out Avengers." Tony feels like he is going to pass out. Captain America comes over to Tony, "hey, Tony. I know that your head hurts but you need to get out of here." 

"Cap?" Tony said, "what happened?"

Steve checks Tony's deep gash by his eye brow, "this is not good. When the debris hit your face from the the bomb, it might give a concussion. You need to stay up, Tony. I'll get you somewhere, safe." Steve picks up Tony in his arms and carried him out to somewhere he can get some help, "someone please, he needs some first aid or a hospital." Tony's head flopped back, Steve yells at Tony, "Tony! Tony! Please you need to stay up."

**"You don't fight for us, you fight for yourself."**

Steve sat beside the unconscious Tony in a hospital bed. Steve summons his blue transparent computer and watched videos of what happened to that event a few hours ago. He clicked on the two o' clock in the afternoon video where Tony starts up his speech before the bomb happened. 

"And I like to announced that the development of my tech will help the people in the future. For those who are in need or for the environment, I want to make this safe for everyone to use per daily. The first tech is coming in the next few months is.." Tony put up a hologram of an arc reactor, "a smaller version of this arc reactor like the one at my facility. Self efficient, tech that will help those who cannot afford electricity for their home. Also..." Tony swipe to the next slide, "this technology will protect the wild life and use less fossil fuels in our ecosystem." 

Steve presses his finger by the end of the video, "why did these people tried to target you Tony?" 

"Lastly, the nanotech," Tony said, "as a sponsor of this charity, the development of nanotech is..." 

Tony never realized that the bomb is there. The blast from the bomb hit Tony's head and he passed out as the crowd screamed. Steve paused the video and turns off his system,"it was a random..." Steve said, "that means the whole public is in danger." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~since the universes are connected, he will hear voices/dreams from people Tony in another universe encounter but this version never did because he never came onto the Avengers, he is not a leader of the avengers and he is not an avengers but he is living his own happiest life that the other Tonys in other universes.


	4. So was I

 

Steve gets up from the ground with bruises all over his face, "but he is my friend." 

Tony had the pain his eyes underneath the helmet of his suit. He is so mad a Steve for not telling him sometime important to him. With very strong words he speaks to Cap, "so was I." 

Tony punches Cap in the face and knock back behind him. Cap gets up and put his shield in front of him as Tony hit Cap with the repulsion blasters but it knock back towards him and almost hit his arc reactor. Tony turns them off to avoid hitting his heart. Cap lifts down his shield with determination, "I can do this all day, Tony." 

Tony runs towards Steve and lifts his arm, "I trusted you!" Punches Cap's shield and left hooked but Cap ducked under, "like my father did for you! He trusted you and what did you do?" Steve became distracted and Tony is able to hit him in the face, "you were in that block of ice and unable to stop Bucky from killing my parents." Cap falls down and Tony ready to punch Cap once again in the face but stopped and cried, "you could've stop this from the beginning but you didn't. You weren't there to...you weren't there..." 

 

Steve became silent and didn't say a word to Tony because he wanted Tony to punch him again. Tony then rips off the star from Steve's chest of his superhero suit, "you are no longer an Avenger nor Captain America anymore. For me, I should've just died back at Afghanistan." 

* * *

 

Tony wakes up and sees Steve Rogers sleeping in a chair right beside his bed. Steve wakes up and rubbed his eyes, "you finally woke up. I was wondering if you ever going to wake up." 

Tony moved his eyes around to see where he is, "where am I?"

"At a hospital." Steve said, "don't worry. Your room is secured and guarded." 

"How many days?" 

"Three." 

"That long?" 

"Yes, you are recovering from a concussion from the explosion that hit you. The Avengers are now currently gathering all the people who was involved with the explosion but it has seems like it is a large group of people were there and took that opening chance." 

"Did people died?" 

"A few with life-threatening injuries while thousands are injured." 

"That is good." 

"It was in an explosion in the building and those people were getting something out that seems to be value to them but seems to be a bad day at a bad time." 

Suddenly a messenger  tone came to Cap's watch and he immediately pressed the blue button. A hologram of Ms. Marvel appeared, "Ms. Marvel. Any updates of those bombers?" 

"Yes, we have have them all arrested and were trying to interrogate them." 

"Good, I'll be on my way." Cap press the blue button again and ended the call. Cap touches Tony's shoulder, "the nurse will come soon with some food. It will be here shortly and the doctors will check on your concussion."

"Okay, I'll see you later Cap." 

Tony smiles at Cap as he left and closes the door in front of him. Tony turned on his side and closes his eyes. 

* * *

"You were everything that I wanted to be!" Tony said over Cap, "and you! You threw it away."  

"I'm sorry, Tony." 

"You never cared about me not one single bit. You cared about your friend more than me." Tony said as he cried on top of Cap, "I worshipped you and I...I just can't do it. I can't kill you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~If you seen in the movies, Tony does still respects Cap like his father did  
> ~this is another au points where Tony wins the fight instead of Cap and cannot kill him because he always looked up to him as a child and that Tony is that AU cries on top of Cap.


	5. I just don't want to break it apart

Tony watches Cap interrogate the leader who set the bombs at the charity event, "why did you put those bombs in when the item you want is valuable. You put so many lives at stake!"  "Yes but no is dead right?"

"They're children in there." 

"That is what we do. Our goal is to make children to feel no longer scared for their life." 

"But you scared them forever!" 

"That is the most valuable thing to us." 

"So you would just make everyone afraid of so they are not scared to die!" 

"Exactly..."

"Come on let's go, Widow. They're indoctrinated." Cap said, "I know it is not from Red Skull. Someone else is controlling these people."

"It could be another person to make them feel that way, I'll talk to Fury about this," Widow said to Cap as the go out the room. 

"Okay, just remind him. That these attacks won't end soon unless the Avengers find the real person behind this." 

"Sir, I think it is time for you to eat your lunch." J.A.R.V.I.S interrupts the webcam, "the lunch is for today is four-cheese grill cheese. Soup or salad for entrée?" 

'Both please." Tony said as he wipe his hands with a disinfecting wipe beside his bed. His eyes widen beside the sandwich, "oh, steak fries." 

"Anything else, sir?" 

"You got chicken for the salad?" Tony said, "and some chipolte sauce."

"A good choice sir for the fries." 

"After when I eat, I am heading out for a walk around this hospital." Tony dips a fry into the the metal side dish and proceed to eat it, "this is really good." 

Tony said as he shakes salt and pepper on the fries, J.A.R.V.I.S says, "this one of the new menus for the reopening for Stark Expo this winter." 

"Oh yeah, that is right. I keep on forgetting about the Stark Expo. Cap's nanotech suit is going to be showcase. I was too scared of asking Cap to wear the suit for that day. Hopefully I he does wear it." Tony summons his computer and tap his greasy hands on the hologram keyboard and search for his files of the new Iron Man suits that he is creating for ten years, "even though I let Rhodey to fly them. I never get to use them. The war machine has improved over the years. This new nanotech that I am inventing not only changes the design to the suit but also use for healing. Maybe my nanotech can bring people back from the dead?" 

Tony looks at the nanotech suit and like all the suits that he created heals people for really bad diseases and wounds. Also the suit is nanotech so it is easy to transport. So they are able to create and destroy itself whenever it is in use, and Jarvis interrupts, "I think it is a huge step forward instead of flying pieces of the suit like the Mark fifty right now. A bit clunky but it gets the job done for now." 

"Now it is not the time, Jarvis." Tony said as he eats his salad, "I have been wondering, how is Wanda and her brother doing these days?

"As a matter of fact, they are with their father to rebuild the mansion in New York." 

Again? How many times does that happen to a old private estate." 

"Almost everything, sir." 

Tony finishes the last part of his fries, "when I get out of this hospital, I'm just going back to making Cap's suit."

"And the nanobots?" 

"Yeah, yeah." 

 


	6. Broken Promises

With the last of half Tony's grill cheese, he got out from his bed and put on his slippers, "out for a walk, Stark?" 

"Yeah, Jarvis. I want a walk around from this room." 

"Put this on sir," J.A.R.V.A.S uses his robotic drone and handed him a face mesh, "this from Black Widow. With this you can change your face to whoever you want to and including the voice." 

"Whoa, that is amazing. I could sell so many of these." Tony rolls on the mesh until it covers from chin to hairline. 

"Widow preset the settings for your disguise." J.A.R.V.I.S hands him a blond wig that is sort of like a mop, "your wig to put on, sir. So it can cover your wound when you go out. I hope you don't mind the colour."

Tony looks in a mirror and sees his green eyes instead of his usual brown eyes, "I look like a nuclear kid." 

"Same old, same old Tony Stark." 

"I heard that." 

"Sorry, you must be on your way. Once you get out from your room. I'll deactivate myself." 

"Anyone from the explosion, here?" 

"A few in the lounge and some just got released today." 

"Okay." 

Tony went out for a walk around the hospital, buy some donuts and proceed to eat them by himself. After he finished eating, he went to the lounge where parents are having trouble to put on an arm prosthetic on a young child. 

"No mommy, I don't want it." 

"Sweetie, be reasonable. This will help you. Please just put it on? I am sorry we cannot afford the one with the human skin tone so you can look normal again." 

"It is alright for me to help you guys." Tony interrupts the family. He bends down in front of the child sitting down. Tony takes the fake arm and gently lifts it to the child's arm socket and connect all the nervous system with the arm, "you know. I have a friend who is just like you. I believe that without any human skin tone on the arm makes you more badass than anyone else. That is what I think of him anyways." 

Tony smiles at the child as he finally like the family calm down, "you think this arm without makes me cool?" 

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what people say about you," Tony said as he points to his heart and back at the child, "as long you are strong. You can do whatever you dreamed to achieve." 

The child starts to move his robotic arm, "thank you for keeping our son calm. He never liked putting on that arm since he got it," the father said as he begins to smiles at Tony.

"Excuse me sir?" 

"Yeah, kid?" as he turns back. 

"Are a fan of Tony Stark?" Tony widens his eyes in surprise, "I am a fan of him because you just sound like him." 

"Well, I was helping out at that charity event where Stark Industries sponsored it, so I got injured as well. Also I noticed you are distress kid, so I had to help out you and your family." Tony bends down to the kid's height, "are you a fan of his?" 

"Yes, a huge fan. I love him but it is too bad that he got hurt, though." 

"How about you? Did you came to the event today?"

"We wanted to go later so we didn't went when we heard the news." 

"That sucks, there is still Stark Expo coming in another few months." 

"Oh yeah, mommy and daddy got vip passes to see Tony Stark. I am so happy we got them." 

"That is great." 

"Thank you for helping me, could I have you name to say you by?" 

"Anthony, Anthony Armstrong." 

"Wow, that is a pretty name." 

"Yeah..." Tony said, "I have to now, I'll see you later..."

Tony walked back to his room and it is already nighttime. He took off his disguise and wig,. J.A.R.V.I.S activates again and started to serve dinner to Tony. After he ate, he went to the side table and started to keep on working on the nanotech. 

* * *

 

"This here was the most famous person in my life." Howard shows a statue of Captain America in the museum that he built for Steve Rogers, "he was also my friend." 

"What is so great about him?" Tony asked. 

"Steve Rogers wanted to help others instead of himself. He does it for justice. That man, he never stops fighting for the country that he loved the most." 

"That sounds like a superhero to me." 

"Because he is one, Tony..." Howard said, "remember what I've told you a while ago that I am not your father but I still general love you as anyone will."

"I understand that I am adopted, dad but I do want to be a hero and saving people. People like your friend there." 

"But I do want to lose your life out there, son." Howard said, "just promise me that you never become a superhero, alright." 

"Then how am I suppose to help people?" 

"You help their well-being, their relationships, and within here." Howard points to Tony's heart, "that is what a hero is all about." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~if you didn't read the comics, yes Tony is actually adopted and in this au he is self-aware that he is adopted into the Stark industries, Howard and Maria's ward. In the comics, Tony believes he is just a distraction but here is alright being the adopted son of Howard. Arno Stark, the real son of Howard and Maria but he is terminally sick.

**Author's Note:**

> ~he even became Iron Man nor ever thinking on planning to.   
> ~I am trying to make this version of Tony Stark not being an total prick because this is the universe because he actually wants to help people.   
> ~also obadiah stane is fired from Star Industries a long time ago by Howard, so they're wouldn't be a controversy of the company selling weapons to villains, like the ten rings. So the world is safe from the weapons created because the war is over and there is no need for them now.


End file.
